Current techniques for altering settings on a computer can be cumbersome. Users wishing to alter a setting often begin at a home screen, then select another screen or toolbar having various selectable icons, find an icon associated with settings, tools, or options, select that icon to bring up another screen, and then search through this third screen to find the desired setting to alter. Sometimes, simply getting to this final settings screen is cumbersome. Further, finding the desired setting within a settings screen can itself be cumbersome, as it may require searching through many entries for different applications or functions of the computer associated with the setting.